1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to rechargeable batteries for laptop computers, and more specifically to a system for interconnecting cells and circuits within such a rechargeable battery pack.
2. Background Art
Notebook style, or xe2x80x9claptopxe2x80x9d, computers are becoming more and more popular. Prices for these small, portable computers now rival those of their larger, bulkier desktop model predecessors. Students and business people enjoy the ability to work on their computers while on the go. Manufacturers have even responded to the demand for laptop computers by introducing new products like xe2x80x9ctabletxe2x80x9d style computers that allow users to write on the screen with a special pen, thereby emulating a tablet of paper.
Laptop computers derive their portability from rechargeable batteries. The rechargeable batteries, from the outside, sometimes resemble interchangeable computer components like CD-ROM or floppy disk drives. One such example is shown in U.S. Design Pat. No. D440201. These designs make the batteries easy to insert into standard bays within the laptop computer.
The inside of these batteries, however, is quite complex. The batteries typically include from six to ten individual cells, coupled in parallel and series combinations. Additionally, these batteries generally include sophisticated circuitry, including battery protection circuits, microprocessor circuits, fuel gauging circuits and charging circuits. These circuits are typically mounted on a rigid printed circuit board. The board may include some form of standard connector that couples to the laptop computer.
A problem exists in that it is difficult to connect the cells, which are often packaged in cylindrical steel cans, to the printed circuit board. By far the most popular way to connect the cells to the board is by hand soldering a flexible wire from a metal tab welded to the can, to the printed circuit board. The problem with this hand soldering method is reliability. If the soldering technician is not diligent, cold solder joints may result, thereby compromising reliability of the battery pack. Additionally, solder balls and bridges may short elements within the battery pack, again compromising reliability.
There is thus a need for an improved interconnect system within computer battery packs.